Loud Pipes
by allibobwa
Summary: Edward is a pragmatic angsty vampire who can't figure out why he can't play piano anymore. Bella is new to Forks and the first time Edward lays eyes on her he realizes that something is not quite right. What is she? M EB CANON
1. Loud Pipes

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prologue: 

The rain pelted down on top of her head quickly. It was as if every drop that hit her was a new idea, waiting to be explored. She looked upwards asking for an answer to the questions she had been mulling through her brain for the last year or so. What should she do? Where should she go?

Bella Swan looked down at a map that was slowly deteriorating before her eyes. It was strewn across the pavement of a cracked sidewalk. She was kneeling on the wet ground, her knees scraping uneasily against it, she could feel every pebble like they were poking her individually. Taunting her. She again looked at the map, becoming less and less clear with every drop that landed on it. It was already submerged in an inch of water and she could barely read it as it was. It was a bad storm.

Since coming to this new place she had yet to use her powers, weary that she might be detected by the wrong person. She looked around at her surroundings, murky buildings, cracked sidewalks, broken down cars. This was not the place a fairy usually found herself in. She decided she was safe enough.

She looked down at the map, ink running, swirling in the water, and summoned the water to move away from it. The water flushed away, building itself on the sides of each corner of the map, seemingly suspended. One would not notice if they were to even walk by, the rain was so heavy.

Bella carefully looked at the map, determined only to suspend the water for perhaps ten to fifteen seconds tops. You couldn't be too safe.

She need somewhere where she could learn to fit in for a while. A place she could live until everything blew over. In a split second decision she pointed to anywhere on the Washington State map.

FORKS WA.

Chapter One- Loud Pipes

Edward sat stoically at his Steinway, staring at the keys. He almost felt as if the were moving back and forth. A human optical illusion that he oddly missed. He knew this could sometimes happen to humans who stared at patterns for too long. A strange afterimage wafting back and forth over a hardened surface. Maybe he made up the memory, but he was almost able to stimulate it. Anyway, Edward sat stoically at his Steinway, staring at the keys. He had been sitting like this for an hour and twenty seven minutes and had yet to set his fingers to the black and white pitches. He had been playing Rachmaninoff in his head on a continuous loop since he had sat down. Yet...when ever he would be an inch away from touching the keys, something would stop him; confuse him until he realized, had he put his fingers down nothing he wanted would have been produced. For the first time in over 90 years, the piano left Edward completely perplexed. Had Edward been human he might have jumped up from the bench in utter terror, as it would be like someone who reads or writes for a career suddenly being hit with a case of dyslexia. But, Edward was vampire and it put him in an odd place cognitively. He was in his head space, sitting without overt movement in a quiet contemplation that was seen more often then not at the Cullen's. Vampires of course were somewhat sociopathic in a sense and did not show overt emotions unless threatened and even then the cool connectedness of any vampire would make a human balk. No, only certain things could make a vampire feel moved. Edward had never faced a problem like this, and even to himself his reaction was unsettling. He had a tendency to circumvent most issues anyway. Maybe he would talk to Carlisle about this.

Rosalie walked in quietly. In fact if Edward couldn't read her mind he might have been surprised by her entrance. Rose was by far the best at compartmentalizing her thoughts. A talent that most would have to work on for a life time took Rosalie a matter of months. Of course Rose had always been a self absorbed faker. Either way 85ish years of keeping each other company was a lot of time for her to slip up, and she did.

_Ed. We are going to be leaving for school soon. You've been sitting in front of that thing for almost two hours._

"Yes, Rose. We can leave when ever." He spoke sullenly, as was the trend lately.

"Okay Ed. We are leaving in ten minutes." Rosalie finished, picking at her hair wearily while gazing at her brother.

Edward Mason Cullen attended high school now. As it had been for the last year. It was probably the worst decision of his life. Previously, he had put all of his money into stocks and investments while he gained several medical degrees. Edward was only three degrees behind Carlisle, who stopped going to school a while ago so that he could work constantly at the hospital. Edward's tally of degrees, though, did not add up to the degrees that Carlisle had accumulated that were no longer valid. You know, the one from the early 1700's. Either way, he was not sure why he was keeping up this whole high school charade. But he would bite the bullet.

_Ed old man, get in the car...or are you running today? _Jasper thought.

"I will be driving myself in today, Major." He sighed towards his soldier brother.

Today seemed harder than usual for Edward, who for the most part, didn't have much problem tuning out the thoughts of the children in school. It was all sex, money, sports, cliques, etc. Today was different. All of the thoughts of the students today had an annoying characteristic to them. Everyone was in a blissfully good mood. Not that Edward loved hearing the thoughts of angsty teens, but he probably felt somewhat jealous of these kids, who usually were just as broody as him. (Even though Edward counted his problems as severely worse than any of these mortals could relate to). On top of every one around Edward being completely cheerful, there was a new student today. Who was on everyone's mind. Including his siblings, who surprisingly weren't feeling to hot (so to speak). Alice's usually jubilant demeanor was diminished to shy smiles and bouts of quiet contemplation of the future. Rosalie, who usually was neutral, looked somewhat pissed off. Emmett was staring down at his food sullenly, and Jasper... Jasper seemed like he was completely confused.

_Ed old man, if you can hear me...I'm having a hard time compartmentalizing everyone's feelings. All of the humans are extremely happy. I want to give that to you all, you all seem so sad. Yet, my gift seems to be glitching. I feel like your all blocking me out, I am unable to project or ignore._

Edward nodded minutely in Jasper's direction. The idea that his gift was glitching at all would send Jasper into a cesspool of his own panic. Edward thought to check in on Alice's thoughts more carefully, to see if her own gift was backfiring. It would be strange to think that all of their gifts were being blocked somehow. Although, Edward could here peoples thoughts just fine.

_Blank. Blank. Blank. Wings? Butterfly? Tattoos? GUH! WHY IS THE FUTURE SO HAZY. I DON'T GET IT...**EDWARD!** I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS, I CAN TELL YOU ARE LISTENING. **LOOK, at this, look at how weird it is!**_

Alice's vision went into a tunnel of hazy light blue with turquoise edges. Sometimes, Edward noted this could happen with various colors before it settled into a vision that had some kind of solidarity. This, however, was completely different. It was just a floating image, almost as if it was conjured, nothing to connect it to reality like most of Alice's visions. They were gorgeous, Edward thought briefly, what ever they were.

"Butterfly wings?" He asked quietly.

All of his siblings looked over at him simultaneously, silently questioning him. Of course this was besides Alice who was nodding confusedly towards her older brother. They might have asked what he was talking about had there not been an interruption. What is weird about this interruption is that had Edward and his family not been Vampires, they might not have noticed at all when a young girl with chocolate brown hair braided down to her waist walked in. Each of the Cullen's heads turned one second after the other. Had anyone been looking it would have been comical.

The girls hair was curly, a fool could tell you. Although it was put into a loose braid, it fought to escape, tendrils of chocolate framing her pale face. Her eyes were wide, and almost cat like, although one could tell that she seemed far less cunning, her eye lashes were dark and long. Severe. They surrounded her mahogany colored iris'. This of course startled Edward, whom until this moment had never met a normal human with traces of red in their eye color. Although, he reasoned, her eye sight was probably not good enough to detect the color. This was a little ironic he though congenially. 

Beyond her eyes was her upwards pointing nose and her plump red lips, pouting as if it were the saddest day ever. She couldn't have been more than five foot two, probably less. Her structure was wispy, but womanly. She had curves, but they were girlish. She was a sprite, just like Alice. Although she seemed more... exotic.

She was wearing a pair of loose overalls over a tank top and she seemed to have painted intricate patterns on her shoulders and upper back with a wide brush. Had she just left the art room? She looked like she let someone paint with oils on her back...

Before Edward could make any further observation about her he was suddenly flooded with the thoughts of his family...:

_Oh...she's definitely weird..._

_Woah... she smells...amazing..._

_Me and her have the same nose..._

_Those overalls are hot..._

Edward turned his head towards them all.

"Who is she?" He asked hotly.

"The new girl." Jasper breathed. _Her emotions are so pure...undiluted, flowing from one to the other, none of this bi-polar teen bullshit. She knows how to control herself internally._

He should have guessed that she was the new girl, but nothing was going right today, not even Edwards keen sense of observation.

AN: okay so...I'm really bad at updating...well see how this goes depending on reviews...3 also this is not a song fic, but...the chapter names will be named according to the song that I think relates best to the chapter. So prologue and chapter 1: Loud Pipes by Ratatat. LOOK IT UP.


	2. Fight For This Love

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

HELLO! I'm back hopefully fulfilling your hopes for this story =] Because we are about to go on an adventure... I just want to point out here, (and I'm not even sure if it will come up in this chapter) that if any of you have watched True Blood, then you will note that one of Bella's fairy powers will be shooting light out of her hands and reading peoples mind. This story, I don't think will hold to much similarity to True Blood though. If this changes I will tell you right away. Either way, no copy right infringement intended.

Thanks all 3

Chapter 2- Fight For This Love

Edward sat it his piano again. The day had been unusually long and strange. First with his piano, then his siblings, and then Isabella Swan, whose mind he could not read. This was exceedingly frustrating. Edward had never encountered a mind he could not read. On top of all of these strange happenings was Isabella Swan's reaction to Edward and his family. Well really just Edward. They shared a lab table in their science class together. Yet as soon as Isabella entered the room she seemed alarmed. She looked right into Edwards eyes...

_Edward sat down at his table already frustrated. He had already figured out that he could not read Miss Isabella Swan's mind. There was something wrong with that girl, he decided angrily. Well he decided this just in time. Isabella Swan walked into the room not even a moment later. She stood there, all short and cute, and and and... Edward could not stand her. Instead of looking towards the teacher for direction, she whipped her head towards Edward. It was funny to watch really...Edward became startled! His head moving and his eyes widening at her appraisal of him. 'What the fu..." He thought. Her eyes were just as startled as his. Her head dropped immediately in submission. In his head he imagined her screaming 'VAMPIRE!' and running out of the room, because honestly, it looked like she knew what he was. If only he could figure out what she was. _

_She walked towards the table slowly her head cast downwards with her eyes looking up towards Edward, almost like she was asking permission to sit next to him. Edward sat there locked in Isabella Swans gaze. They never broke eye contact as Edward's head turned to the side, questioning her edicate. How would she know to do this, Edward questioned. The way she was approaching him was the way that say, a nomadic vampire would approach a vampire he was unfamiliar with. It was just how you met someone. Same as humans shaking hands. You would walk towards the alpha in the situation with your head bent downwards in submission, your eyes on the vampire you were approaching. _

_This is something the Cullen's did not adhere to in the comfort of their own home or within the Denali region. Mostly, nomads would take this stance towards them. If on the occasion the Cullen's went to Italy, they would submit to the Royals._

_When Isabella Swan reached the table she stood still, her head still bowed, her eyes gazing into Edwards. Still asking permission. She knew what he was. Call it instinct._

"_Sit." Edward spoke quietly, trying not to draw the attention of his other classmates. The juxtaposition of their formal exchange taking place in somewhere such as a human American high school was jarring enough without others taking notice. _

_She sat down immediately averting her gaze. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was fluttering quickly. She was nervous, Edward noted. He decided he must say something to her, but before he spoke he noticed two things simultaneously. One her smell. She did not smell like food. She did, however smell absolutely wonderful! Like black cherries and mandarin oranges. It was the oddest coupling of smells Edward had ever encountered, and it was positively addictive. The second thing he noticed was her shoulders, as delicate as they were, were not painted. It was almost as if the drawings were part of her skin, not tattooed, not painted, but her skin color. A mixture of dark reds, browns, plums, turquoise, and silvers. The blues and silvers even shimmered. Edward knew right then that there was something even more off then he had originally thought. What was she? Why wasn't she covering her shoulders. Beyond the fact that they were in the northwest and it was bordering winter time, he wasn't sure why her she wasn't hiding her shoulders. It was obvious that whatever she was, anyone who was knowledgeable enough would know what she was right off the bat by these markings. He noticed her heartbeat again which had not decelerated yet. She was still nervous. She thought Edward knew what she was and she viewed him as a threat, he realized._

_Her head was still bowed and she started to shake a little bit. Edward was still looking at her shoulders, which seemed to be morphing? It looked like the skin on her back was moving. Not in a gross way, but as if her colored skin was shuddering. _

"_Are you okay, Isabella Swan?" Edward questioned almost authoritatively._

_She gasped at his voice. _

"_May I speak freely?" She whispered at vampire frequency, her head still bowed, looking into Edward's eyes. Edward himself was startled again. He had no idea what to think. Beyond the fact that Isabella had just spoken at a frequency that no human could, her voice was not what he expected. For all of the innocence that her appearance exuded, her voice was quite husky...sensual._

"_Yes...yes of course...you may also raise your head, at ease...at ease Isabella."_

_She raised her head immediately staring into Edward's golden eyes. Her heart was still going a million miles an hour._

"_Are you with a coven? I have been out of sorts. I did not take notice at any other point before hand."_

"_Yes...Wait...I—uh...maybe you should stop by our house later...after school? You could speak to our leader?"_

"_What! I...do I have to?"_

"_I think it might be wise. You are on our territory and you could expose us. How do you even—?" _

"_I won't expose you! If I just had your permission to stay here for a little while...I would move on..."_

"_Yeah...I think you should stop by later, Isabella. I think we have a lot to discuss."_

_As Edward finished his statement, he noticed a tear stream out of Isabella's left eye and down her cheek._

"_Okay..."_

Edward sat at his piano stoically, still unable to play the music in his brain. Just as he was about to touch his index finger to the keys, he heard a knock at the front door.

AN!: Okay so this is the second chapter and I hope you like it. I already have grand plans for the third chapter. I don't know if this is what you expected, but here you go. Thanks for reading and please review when you're done if you can spare some words for me. Also the song for this chapter is "Fight For This Love" by Cheryl Cole...it might seem a little misplaced but when I picked this song for this chapter I had Bella's emotions in mind (which are relatively unknown right now, so maybe this song is a hint). Also if you would rather hear and indie cover, Vampire Weekend covered it recently so you can YouTube either one. I like both of them equally. Anyway, please review on your way out! 333


	3. Venus

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: Hey. Starting from this chapter on, it will be in Edward's first person point of view, unless stated otherwise.

_From Chapter Two:_

_Edward sat at his piano stoically, still unable to play the music in his brain. Just as he was about to touch his index finger to the keys, he heard a knock at the front door. _

Chapter Three: Venus

My head sharply twisted towards the area where the front door was situated. I could hear her breathing and it was labored. Horribly so, in fact I would bet the girl was crying. At vampire speed I approached the front door. I stood for a minute thinking about all of the possibilities this girl could bring. Jasper was next to arrive at the door, probably feeling Isabella's emotions. Then Carlisle. I quickly whispered for everyone else to stay away. I was almost surprised that Alice wasn't fighting to be in front for when Isabella arrived. I looked at everyone one last time before opening the door.

As I swung it open, it felt as if something flew over us all. Some kind of warmth, a bitter warmth. Magic. It was a heady feeling. Only the feeling was accompanied by an image. Of Isabella Swan kneeling with her head bowed. I would have turned to Carlisle to say something like, "See! She was doing this kind of submission thing during our class together." I might have done that if not for something that took my breath away, took all of our breaths away.

There Isabella was, in the overalls she had worn to school, only they were unbuckled, hanging around her waist. Her tank top was tight, and I wasn't about to figure out the mechanics of it, but there were wings coming from behind Isabella Swans bowing head. They were probably three feet long, matching the skin colors of her shoulders from earlier that day. Shimmering silver and turquoise a the edges, even exuding light faintly. They were bright as if there was sun rays shining down on them, but there was only rain. Her braid was messier then it had been before which was hard to believe. So loose it looked like a collection of beautiful knots and curls.

It was then that Edward heard her thoughts for the first time.

_Please don't tear off my wings, please don't tear off my wings, please don't tear off my wings..._

All of us standing at the door let out a collective gasp. Holy shit...

"Isabella Swan. Please stand up." Carlisle ordered in his most compassionate voice.

She raised her eyes slowly, fearfully. Her breathing was still labored. Beautiful, I thought instantly. What is she? Where did she come from?

I took a step back as she moved to stand. Even though we were already four feet apart, I wanted to give her room. Her wings fluttered slightly, in trepidation. She moved to hold the bottoms of her overalls while she stood so they would not fall from her hips. I noticed quickly, because her tank top was riding up that she had the same skin color from her shoulders on her hips. It was so beautiful I could almost die. If I were not already dead. I quickly scanned Carlisle and Jasper's thoughts. Their thoughts were similar. They were beside themselves.

_Holy...shit. She's beautiful. Just like Alice's scars..._

_A fairy...I haven't met one since the seventeen hundreds..._

I quickly turned to Carlisle as his thought were steadily more alarming. I would wait to question him more later.

"Isabella, feel free to put your wings away." Carlisle rushed out, as if he was stupid to forget to say something. His thoughts were rapid fire, I could barely keep up.

"If it makes you comfortable I would like to invite you in. None of us will harm you. You have my word."

She looked at all three of us quickly in rapid succession. She looked panicked beyond belief. Her wings were now fluttering constantly making the most beautiful noises. Isabella was uncomfortable, that was obvious.

"If it pleases you sir." She bowed her head and allowed her wings to dematerialize in front of us. Magic. That's all this could be.

Jasper stepped back quickly making room, but I stood still in shock.

"Move back brother." Jasper whispered grabbing my shoulder.

He pulled me back quickly and I realized that we were not all alone anymore. Rosalie and Emmett were standing about five feet behind Jasper and me with the same shell shocked expression as me.

Isabella Swan entered the house then, still holding up her overalls. She was flinching a bit.

"Isabella, would you like to talk in the living room. I think there's a bit to talk about, don't you?"

"Sir." She said by way of agreement.

Carlisle led us all into the living room, and everything was silent for a moment. I could tell that Isabella's skin was moving. I think she wanted her wings out. She looked at me after that thought with an accusing stare, but then immediately look downwards, almost looking ashamed. We all sat down carefully. As if we were all about to sit on egg shells. It was awkward.

"May I speak freely?" She asked quietly.

"Of course Isabella. You are free when you are here. I assume you do not have an owner?"

Owner?

"No I have been free for almost two centuries." She whispered proudly.

"That is wonderful." Carlisle smiled. "If you don't already know my name is Carlisle Cullen. This is Edward," He pointed at me and then my siblings, "And Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Jasper...may I speak freely? I see your scars, you are more valuable then I, may I speak freely, sir?" She bowed her head to him.

Jasper's face was like a fish out of water. Not only did people besides vampire's ever notice his scars, but he probably, like the rest of us did not understand Isabella's ranting.

_She see's Jasper as the one in charge because he physically the most intimidating... She thinks hes physically the most powerful...Poor Emmett. She still feels like a slave._ Carlisle thought quickly.

"M'ame...you can speak when ever you like, I am not in charge of you Darlin'..." He said quickly.

"You are free to speak however you like..." He continued, "you could curse and everything."

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Why have you called me here, Sir?" She asked Carlisle. "I have nothing to give you. My powers are waning. I have lost my sister. She is all I seek and I have been searching for almost ninety years."

Rosalie's thoughts boomed into my own instantly. Empathy for Isabella was instantly replaced by the wonder and almost annoyance she had felt even moments before.

"I do not want anything from you, Isabella. And please...call me Carlisle...We were not aware until moments ago that you were a fairy. In fact, I am almost sure I am the only one here that perhaps even knows of your races existence. Vampires were bound years ago, by Volturi, not to speak or think of your race since your assumed extinction. Vampires born after 1790 know not of your existence. I would like to tell you Isabella Swan, that we are no threat to you. You are welcome here and we will gladly protect you for free. Are you hiding while you search...for your long lost sister?"

She looked around at us, her heart finally reaching a calmer rate and smiled. And her smile...it blew me out of the water. It was gleaming, relieved, and proud all in one. It was wide as her plum lips stretched to accommodate her pearly teeth.

"Yes. My sister, Mary. She was born in late 1884 She _is _a winter fairy. I only spent a few years with her. Our family was always on the run, going to separate places to keep safe. Our parents and brother were slaughtered by the Volturi in 1916 and we were separated. She was grieving, her baby had been snatched by vampires in 1912. I have been searching for her ever since. Whether it's known or not, there are few of us left and we are being picked off one by one. I fear that she is dead. If not for our—."

Isabella was cut off by Esme and Alice's entrance through the backyard living room doors. They burst through suddenly. Something not so rare, but I could tell something was amiss. I had been wondering why they were not here to begin with.

Isabella jumped to her feet and crouched, her wings materializing instantly and fluttering with a dangerous vibrancy to them. She looked downright magnificent.

"Isabella!" I exclaimed. "It's okay, it's just our mother and sister. You may relax."

_Mary, Mary, Mary, MARY! You know where my Mary is!_

Isabella shot up instantly.

As soon as Isabella's thought this, my head was flooded with Alice's thoughts, which of course were visions. It seemed when Isabella's wings were out our abilities would stop glitching. Maybe she had some shield...to protect herself when she wasn't visibly in her fairy form? It still doesn't explain why her shoulders were not covered during school.

"Who are you?" Isabella accused, yelling at Alice. Jasper shot over to Alice immediately holding her shoulders in support.

"Alice Brandon Whitlock." She exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you?" She accused right back.

"Isabella Swan, Fall Fairy. Who did this to you? Who changed you? You are fairy, why would someone be so cruel to change you, did they drain your powers? Did they tear your wings before they sucked you dry?" She asked in rapid succession.

There was absolute silence, and for a minute, everyone in the room froze.

"...What?" Alice hissed, confused.

AN: Hey everybody! Thank you to those who reviewed. I would like to see more of that. To answer any questions, this will not be a complete rendition of Twilight. It is AU, although the character relationships are canon or will be canon eventually (Cough cough, Edward and Bella =]) Some questions you might have right now is...why is Bella such a freak? Besides the whole fairy thing, why does she feel the need to submit to all vampires? How does she know Alice, or rather, how does Alice relate to the whole Mary debacle? Did Jasper mention scars on Alice earlier...? Also... I think I want you to assume that Bella is probably a lot older then Mary her younger sister who was born in the 1800's. I will probably explore the etymology of my fairies later on and why Bella is significantly older. I think I want Bella to have been around at least during the early to mid 1700's...you will find out why later. Also the song for this chapter is VENUS-BY: AIR. YouTube it! 3


	4. Cowgirl In The Sand

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I sincerely appreciate it, and love you all for it. :-)

So...let's see where this chapter leads us yeah?

_In Chapter 3:_

"_Isabella Swan, Fall Fairy. Who did this to you? Who changed you? You are fairy, why would someone be so cruel to change you, did they drain your powers? Did they tear your wings before they sucked you dry?" She asked in rapid succession._

_There was absolute silence, and for a minute, everyone in the room froze. _

"_...What?" Alice hissed, confused._

Chapter 4: Cowgirl In The Sand

Everyone was completely silent. Even their thoughts, minus Isabella's. Her thoughts were devastating, tormented.

_Aliceeee... poor Alice, who did this to you...?_

Maybe you had to be listening to understand quite how tortured poor Isabella was.

"What do you mean I'm _fairy_? Who are you?" Alice hissed crouching.

_Does she have any love in her at all, any light? _Bella thought.

Jasper's thoughts were going a million miles an hour images of Alice, during sex...Usually, well always, I would be avoiding these images, but in his thought process he was thinking of Alice's naked back, something I had yet to see, even in a bathing suit. I suppose I never thought about it, but she tended to cover her back at all costs.

In Jasper's thoughts, Alice's back had two scars that were about a foot long and an inch thick running down her back beginning on the inner part of her sharp shoulder blades. Something that was quite interesting, because obviously what ever caused them were inflicted before her change. These should have healed while she was changing. All scars on a vampire were inflicted post change. This was common knowledge. When you were changed your skin was brand new. Brand new and shiny...literally. All of these thoughts were fleeting, because really what Jasper was dealing with was the onslaught of Bella's devastation. Not a second after I came to this conclusion Jasper fell to his knees and started to sob. Before any one could react to Jasper, Bella started to yell.

"Did you do this to her!" She accused everyone. Her voice reached a certain pitch that I think took everyone off guard.

"SILENCE!" Carlisle yelled.

Everyone stood stock still, not moving. Only Bella's wings caused physical noise. They were fluttering wildly in agitation. Everyone's thoughts then decided to make themselves apparent.

_Jesus H...(Rosalie)_

_Who is this poor sweet girl. What is she...?(Esme)_

_I don't have to be Alice, I could have seen this coming from a mile away. It totes makes sense that she's a fucking fairy...(Emmett)_

_Pain...constant pain... (Jasper)_

_What is going on...? (Alice)_

_Alice, Alice, Mary, Alice... (Isabella)_

"Isabella." Carlisle started. I looked over at Isabella, whose wings were still flapping. She was definitely angry. In that moment I noticed something that I don't think I will ever forget and I'm not sure how I didn't see it happen at all. It must have happened during the time that Bella was screaming at everyone. Her overalls had fallen off, leaving her in her tank top and a pair of lacy panties. Her hips, thighs, and feet were covered in the same intricate patterns that her shoulders were. She was floating about four or five inches off the ground now. _She can fucking fly,_ I thought to myself. This women was amazing. Her face was bright red in anger.

"Isabella. Wings away, get down now." Carlisle ordered. His voice was far less compassionate then his thoughts. He was trying to control this situation and was failing miserably.

Her reaction to Carlisle was instantaneous. She descended immediately and her wings dematerialized right away. Although...she did not place her overalls on again. _Were fairies used to walking around like this. Maybe it was easier with the wings and all that._

"Sir!" Isabella begged. "Did you do this to her? Did you take her wings, her light?"

"Isabella Swan I told you once that no harm would come from us. Alice arrived to our coven in the fifties with Jasper, her mate." Carlisle explained.

"You did this! You did this to her!" She stalked over to Jasper, who was still sitting on his knees, recovering...

Jasper could not even begin to respond, he looked anguished.

"Excuse me, Isabella is it?" Alice cut in.

Everyone's heads snapped to Alice, who almost until this moment seemed forgotten. That was ironic. Isabella turned towards Alice and gave her the most compassionate look I had seen cross her face yet.

"Alice." She bowed her head. "I am terribly sorry. But I need to know how this happened to you. I can protect you now. Please tell me."

"What are you?...I mean! I know you are fairy. This much is obvious. I didn't know fairies existed until two minutes ago. Can we go for a walk or something?" Alice asked in hushed tones. I'm sure things were getting confused enough...too many cooks in the kitchen an all that. It made sense that Alice would want to hash this out in a better setting. According to everyone's thoughts, including my own, this was not the preferred outcome. We wanted to know what was going on too.

"Of course! Let's go," Isabella complied, taking Alice's hand and looking towards the back door, that was still wide open from Alice's entrance earlier.

They left quickly leaving us all confused. Well maybe everyone, except for Carlisle. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Okay, this is not my favorite chapter at all... I would appreciate reviews though. Thanks to everyone who already has. Now, I'm thinking that I will end up posting sometime tomorrow but I can't guarantee that. Either way, when I post it will be a split chapter. One part Edward and one part Bella's POV and I can guarantee that it will be longer than usual due to the POV split. Anyway, much love to you all and I hope your holiday seasons are going splendidly. The song for this chapter is a Neil Young song, COWGIRL IN THE SAND. Although if you are going to YouTube it to listen in, please look up the City and Colour cover version of it.


	5. Starstruck

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Five: Starstruck

Alice's Point Of View:

We ran into the forest behind my house quickly. I was a little surprised by how fast Isabella could run, about as fast as me. When we finally stopped we were next to a pond about five miles away. Safe enough to talk without intrusion. I looked over at Isabella, who was sitting indian style on the ground now. She looked as though she were trying to calm her self down.

"Isabella..." I began.

"Please," she interrupted, "Call me Bella."

"Of course, Bella...Could you explain what's going on. Why you called me a fairy. How would you know if I'm vampire now?"

"Please Alice, sit here with me?" Bella asked.

I sat down across from her, sitting on my knees carefully.

"Alice...I can tell that you are a fairy because...I just can. I'm not sure how I could explain it. Fairy magic—it's different then regular magic—."

"Regular magic?"

"How much do your vampires even know?" She asked rhetorically. "I have never met vampires so...complacent in their own ignorance. I, of course can read your families minds. Besides the blonde leader no of them even knew of our existence. Do you know of any other magical creatures?"

"I know of Werewolves and shape shifters...and now fairies...what else is there?"

Bella scoffed. She wasn't exactly laughing at me though, I could tell she was bitter about this whole ordeal.

"Witches, demons, sprites, centaurs, angels...I mean really the list goes on. Vampires are of course the leading race. They have the highest population and they are the most organized as far as a government. Which really—says a lot. Don't you think. You have a monarchy...kind of. A group of very old and gifted fangers...It's not much, but vampires are the only magical creature that can produce offspring by spreading venom. The rest of us...we're just born this way. You were born this way Alice. It was easy for the vampires to take control they only need to bite someone to create an army."

"Where do all of these other—magical creatures...reside?" I asked, because really besides werewolves (whom I've never come across), and shape shifters, I had never heard of or seen any of them.

"We are hiding." She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"From Vampires?" I whispered.

"Yes! They had most of us enslaved from...I don't know, 800 BC, to the 17th century? My family was on the run. It was my mother and father, my little sister and my older brother. The Volturi found us though, only I could get away though. It's hard for us to get away from Vampires. When I chose to come here I did not know a coven resided here. Had I known, you would not be sitting here with me right now. But...I must admit, I have not been at my best. I've been running for so long. When your adopted brother...Edward is it? When he asked me to come to your house, I thought for sure that I would be killed, or at the very least have my powers and wings taken. When that happens we become mortal. Which...isn't exactly bad, but once you've lived as a fairy...It's just I couldn't imagine a worse fate for a fairy. We lose our memories, we become lost. Beyond the existential crisis it would put an individual in, the physical ramifications are horrible. We usually succumb to death shortly after wards. The change from immortal to mortal is not as kind as mortal to immortal. As I'm sure you might know. Who ever changed you...well they must have had some agenda. Do you have any special gifts?"

"I can see the future..." I said plainly.

"My sister could do that too. To a certain extent. She was somewhat clairvoyant." Bella whispered bitterly.

"Mary?"

She nodded serenely.

"Do you think that—."

"You are not my sister, Alice." She concluded sadly.

"My name is Mary-Alice. I have not gone by that for a very long time. Well—never, really. That was my...human name?"

"You are fairy."

"As in I still am."

"Of course you still are, Alice. They may have taken your wings—."

Before she finished I interrupted her.

"I have scars on my back! Only Jasper has seen them. Maybe Edward has seen them in mine or Jasper's thoughts, but he has never brought it up. I've never know what they were from. I suppose I feel a certain shame about them...I don't know."

Bella leaned closer to me. "May I see them?"

I leaned up on my knees and reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it off quickly. I was left in a royal blue bra that I unclasped quickly from the back. I did not take it off though. I turned around on my knees and bent my head forward. I could hear rustling behind me...Bella getting up on her knees. I could hear a quick noise. Almost a tinkling. Did she let her wings out? I turned my neck to look at her behind me. She was on her knees, her wings extended. She looked glorious like this. Her braid was over her shoulder covering her torso. I could see a faint golden glow emanating from her upper half. Her tank was now covered in a bit of dirt. It didn't matter. She was beautiful. One of her wispy hands were reaching out towards my back, as she did this patterns of colors materialized slowly, drawing intricate patterns on her hands. From the tip of her finger that was extending towards me, past her wrist. Her eyes reached mine. And she smiled reassuringly.

"This is how I know you are fairy Alice." She then looked down at my scars.

"May I touch them?"

I only nodded at her.

She touched my back then. A sudden warmth spread through me. A shudder ran down my spine causing blinding pleasure. It wasn't sexual, but it was not platonic at all. A deep breath released from me. As a vampire, this kind of bodily reaction had not been released from outside of the bedroom ever.

"Do they cause you much pain?"

I couldn't hold my sob back then.

"Yes..." I cried.

"I am very old Alice," Isabella considered.

"I can heal your wounds. I can give you your wings back. I can not change you from a vampire, but I can make you feel more like yourself then you have in a very long time. You wouldn't need to concentrate on material things any longer. You don't need to...constantly...reinvent yourself through those human things. Not as a fairy, not even as a vampire. I can give you peace Mary Alice." She offered softly.

"Will it hurt?" I croaked. It almost felt as if a tear was leaking out of my left eye. I couldn't be sure.

"No. Never." She blew out softly, her hands splaying across my shoulder blades.

"Do it."

AN: Okay so I know it would be a double chapter but I am too excited for this one. After I get back later tonight I will write out Edward's chapter which will involve Carlisle talking to the entire family about fairies being enslaved and blahblahblah. And then after that, another Alice chapter. More excitement to come, I promise. I've got plans...

The song for this chapter is Starstruck by SANTIGOLD. YouTube that shit.

3


	6. The RatAndvari

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 7:

Edward's POV: The Rat

We were all sitting in the living room silently. Sometimes, when nothing of interest came up, we would all sit silently and contemplate different things and that wasn't unusual. This however was. Everyone's thoughts were going haywire. I was being driven slowly insane.

"Carlisle." I finally spoke up. "Would you care to explain any of this to us. Isabella and Alice left just like that. I'm sure she is getting some semblance of an explanation. Care to give one to us?" I asked.

Carlisle looked me in the eye and I could tell, even without reading his thoughts that he was ashamed of something or other, whether himself, or the rest of the vampire race. The word slave kept coming up in his thoughts. He gave us all a compassionate look and began to speak emphatically.

"In the late 1700's fairy slavery was legally abolished. This however does not stop the cruelty that any fairy might face today. As you can see, Isabella exists. This—surprised me greatly. The Volturi has banned us from talking about fairies. Their enslavement...the genocides..." He took a moment to collect himself then.

"Why haven't I heard you think about this? I have lived with the better part of my life and yet, the word fairy has never entered your mind."

"I try not to think about it. I rarely think about it actually. I guess...I forgot. I mean I can remember everything clearly of course. I just...I don't know, maybe vampires are not so unsuseptable to the suppression of affect?"

"You feel guilty." Jasper muttered sorely. He was having thoughts about his mate. Who was God knows where with Isabella. He was thinking about her as a fairy and what that might have meant for her before her change. Was she a slave, was she abused?...

"I never had slaves, Jasper." Carlisle whispered angrily. "I must concede though...when I was staying with the Volturi, they had many. And it wasn't as if I didn't talk about the politics of it, and existential crisis they were putting the fairy race in. I understood, on a more compassionate level how wrong it was. But, you cannot step a toe out of line with Volturi. I would like to think I had something to do with Marcus letting the fairies go. Yet, the violence that ensued afterwards...It was almost worse the the enslavement itself. We are the only creature that can drain their powers. They can have their wings ripped off by almost any immortal, but they would grow back given the chance. Given that they had a fairy to help them. Otherwise...they turn mortal, and usually end up dying because they cannot adjust to that change. Vampires are really the only thing that is a threat to them...fatally."

"Carlisle, you allowed slaves to wait on you. People like Isabella...like Alice, your daughter?" Jasper retorted angrily.

Carlisle was mad then. Jasper was projecting his anger towards him. This would not turn out well. I could tell by both of their thoughts. Jasper was angrier then he even appeared outwardly.

"Is it different from the slaves you had Jasper? The slaves you whipped, the slaves you beat into submission? The slaves you fought to keep! I did none of that! I fought for their freedom the only way I could!. The only way I knew how!" He spat. I had never seen Carlisle so vindictive.

"You know that war was about more then slavery Carlisle. You know that, you were there!"

"You fought to succeed so that you could keep slaves and if that was not your fight, it certainly was your leaders. You followed blindly. And even if you were human, which would give you some reprieve from your actions, after you turned you still enslaved newborns during the southern wars and viciously killed them when they were still young. You are far worse off then me. You have no right to judge me. Not after everything that I have done."

Jasper was on his feet faster then a dime. Crouching ready to fight. Carlisle assumed his own crouch. This was definitely new. Jasper's emotions were being project on Carlisle wildly. Rosalie ducked her head down and began to cry. Or whatever semblance in which a vampire cried.

"Guys...I think we should all calm down." Emmett suggested lightly, putting his arm around Rose. This didn't really do anything to diffuse the situation at all. Esme was standing next to me idle. I think in shock. She was worried about her mate of course. Alice and Isabella were also on her mind, as well as Jasper's well being.

It was in these short minutes of abrupt chaos that I noticed a heart beat getting closer and closer. It was steady, but shallow and it was coming towards the back of our house at an alarmingly fast speed. Isabella and Alice were on their way back.

Alice POV: Andvari

"_Do it."_

Bella's hands were splayed on my back gently. She was almost massaging the place where my scars were. I suppose I was feeling an inner peace that I had never felt before. It was different then when I was with Jasper, my mate. Of course he brought me a type of peace and love that I had never felt before. I belonged with him. But, this was different. I felt like I was reconnecting with my family. With my past and future. It felt wonderful, euphoric even. I felt it spread through my spine, through all of my limbs.

I turned to look at Bella, who was straddling my legs behind me. We were both on our knees. Her eyes were closed in concentration. A sudden light shot out of her hands, engulfing me. I was no longer aware of my surroundings. It almost felt as if I had collapsed from my former position, knees in the dirt. All I saw was light and colors.

And then suddenly, I was awake. I took a deep breath and it revitalized me. I knew in that moment that I needed to breathe. Breathe to live. I sat up quickly taking in my surroundings. I looked at my hands, now covered in the same kind of designs as Bella's own hands. My ankles were also covered in these. I could only assume the other parts that were different colors on Bella were now the same on me. Only mine were not a collections of browns, reds, blues and silvers. Mine were orange, red, gold and plum. I hadn't thought about this side effect. Although it was gloriously beautiful. I hoped Jasper didn't mind, I thought self consciously. I looked over to my side suddenly then. Bella was lying on the ground next to me unconscious.

"Shit...Bella?" I questioned. I leaned down to nudge her. A sudden sadness spread through me quickly.

"Bella!" I yelled. A sudden urgency swept through me. I quickly picked her up and ran. Ran towards my home.

AN: Hey guys. This is the next chapter for LOUD PIPES. Merry Christmas! Please review. Also look up The Rat by Dead Confederates and Andvari by Sigur Ros


	7. LES Artistes

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

In Chapter 6:

_Edward's POV:_

_It was in these short minutes of abrupt chaos that I noticed a heart beat getting closer and closer. It was steady, but shallow and it was coming towards the back of our house at an alarmingly fast speed. Isabella and Alice were on their way back. _

_Alice's POV: "Bella!" I yelled. A sudden urgency swept through me. I quickly picked her up and ran. Ran towards my home._

**Chapter 7: L.E.S. Artistes**

_**Edward's POV:**_

It was in those short moments, of not knowing what was going on (as that had been the trend all day) that I really started to panic. Alice was rapidly approaching the house. I knew this intellectually. I just knew that she had Isabella in her arms. The curious thing though...was that I could not read Alice's mind. This boggled and panicked me all at once. I was sitting in the crouched position on the back porch waiting for their return in three, two...one.

Alice broke through the tree line then carrying an unconscious Isabella in her arms. Alice's arms were scooped around Isabella's equally tiny frame making her wrists and hands visible. She had the same patterns on her hands that Isabella had.

Isabella's long braid was hanging loosely from her, nearly touching the ground from the height that Alice held her at. I could barely stand it. Seeing her like this.

"Carlisle!" Alice yelled.

Her eyes were searching frantically for something, anything. If only I could read her mind to find out and assist her. Carlisle sprung out the back door also getting into a defensive position.

"Carlisle help. Help us, help her. I don't know what happened!" Alice exclaimed, tears running down her face.

Tears?

"Put her down!" Carlisle ordered. Alice did as he said.

The others joined us looking on. Jasper ran to Alice but she shoved him away, frantically trying to get Isabella to regain consciousness.

"I'm sorry Jasper, please. For a moment, just...go." She pleaded.

His face contorted in pain, his mate was turning him away. I sent him reassurance as best as a non -empath could. She only wanted Isabella fixed. Like I did.

I rushed over to the scene.

"Everyone, stay back! Alice! Come here. Give me your wrist."

Alice complied easily, although it was easy to see that she didn't understand.

"What did she do to you!" Carlisle asked.

"She—she gave me wings?"

Carlisle then did something that no one expected at all. He took Alice's wrist in his mouth and bit down. Jasper tried to interrupt this but I held him back.

"Brother, please." I begged.

"But, it doesn't even make sense—." He whined.

All of the sudden we smelled it. Blood. Carlisle was sucking Alice's blood out of her arm. Sure enough to get the venom out. I wasn't beyond not questioning the blood in Alice's body, that before maybe an hour ago, did not exist. Not in the capacity.

Carlisle held her wrist over Isabella's mouth. He took two of his fingers and pryed open her lips so that the blood would land there, able to slide down her throat.

"Press your wrist to her mouth. Let her suck it out."

"Carlisle—" Alice began.

"Just do it...Alice. This is very important. She gave you wings?" He asked urgently.

She only nodded as she sat there with her wrist pressed to Isabella's lips and the other, petting her forehead, only compassion in her eyes.

"Alice, pay attention. You must let your wings...materialize."

"What! I don't...I don't know how..." She grappled to find the right words.

"You have to. Just...just try. It's all we can do. She drained her powers changing you. Only another fairy can revitalize her. If your wings aren't spread your light won't—just do it Mary-Alice."

Everyone gasped at what he was telling her to do and what he called her. No one called her this. Jasper's mind was registering Carlisle's guilt and it made Jas growl irritably. I still held him back.

Everyone looked at Alice then, her eyes closed in concentration. And then suddenly, so suddenly, wings appeared.

And...I almost laughed in that moment.

They were tiny!

Light shot out of Alice's wrist. It was like someone shocked Isabella with paddles. She shot up, bringing her hands up to Alice's wrist and latching on tightly. She moved so quickly. She was a glorious little pixie. Alice was cooing her gently, holding her to her chest while Isabella drank her new blood. Isabella's wings spread then, starting small and gaining mass. They glowed gently. Bursting with energy.

Alice didn't seem worse for wear as Isabella drank her blood. If she sucked it out the same way as a vampire she would have already taken four pints.

"Stop Isabella." Carlisle ordered.

She immediately detached her self from Alice's wrist. She leaned back on her feet and looked surprised. There was blood all around her mouth, her eyes were now covered in the beautiful art that the other parts of her body were. It was fading though, the designs around her eyes. Her bloody mouth. Her body, her wings, her hair. She was so sexy. Nature's nymph, made especially for me. She was my mate and I realized it in the second. No women had ever made me feel like this.

Her wings fluttered occasionally as she became more coherent. I still couldn't find the will to move from my place, knowing I had no place with her. Even if she returned even an iota of my feelings, this was hardly the time.

"Alice!" She whined. She crawled over to her emphatically. Alice sat cross legged on the ground.

"I am so sorry, Alice. Was it painful?" She asked, panicked.

Blood was still rushing from Alice's wrist.

I suppose Alice would be in shock. Like the rest of us. She didn't answer. She only held out her wrist, like it was a question. Isabella wrapped her fingers around it and a bright light burst forward from their hands. She pulled her own hand away and although there was blood covering her fingers, and blood covering Alice's wrist and arms, the would seemed to be completely healed.

Isabella rushed to hug her, both of them tumbling to the ground.

"I am so sorry little one. I didn't mean to compromise you like that. I couldn't have predicted it would have ended up like that."

Alice's tiny little wings fluttered.

"They will grow." Isabella reassured.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked then, touching Isabella's face.

"I am perfect. Thank you for your sacrifice, I surly would not have lived."

"Any time." Alice answered in shock.

The disentangled suddenly, as if they were caught making love. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen.

Rosalie suddenly spoke up.

"What the fuck!"

AN: Okay, so was that confusing? =] Please drop a review, I am interested in knowing how many people are YouTubing the songs that these chapters are named after. (so if you review please tell me what your favorite is! =])

This chapters song is L.E.S. Artistes by Santogold. I personally have been obsessed with it for the last three days or so and I really would like to share it with you. In this chapter this song is dedicated to Carlisle surprisingly enough. Carlisle has a few secrets up his sleeve. More on that later. Please drop a review if you can find the time. Thanks everyone. 3


End file.
